The lords of the mafia
by Momoka Black
Summary: Takao Kazunari es un joven que trabaja en un club nocturno como bailarín con el seudónimo de "Hawk" para ayudar a su hermano mayor Tatsuya, quien está enfermo y es ciego, y sostener a su pequeña familia. Midorima Shintarou un poderoso líder de la mafia japonesa el cual se obsesionó con él y no se detendrá hasta que sea suyo. Una historia donde la mafia esconde secretos atroces...


_Hola hola lectores. ¿Cómo están?_

_Escribo este fic, que les habia comentado anteriormente, y que sería parte de la sección de actualizaciones sorpresa. Lo subo hoy debido a que es el cumpleaños del protagonista del mismo-entiendase mi querido Takao-._

_Como lo digo, Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Si lo fuese así, la serie sería yaoi y no habría censura xD._

_Les dejo el primer capitulo, espero les agrade y dejen muchos reviews._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños, Takao Kazunari!_

_¡A leer!_

* * *

><p>El sol estaba poniéndose en la bella ciudad de Tokio, por fin el astro rey estaba por darse un descanso para dejar salir a su compañera de la noche: la luna. Vi las pocas estrellas comenzar a salir y pronto las demás le harían compañía. Miré mi reloj y suspiré con desgana al ver que se me estaba haciendo tarde para ir al trabajo.<p>

—Aquí tienes, Takao-kun, y este es especial para tu hermano.-la dependienta de la panadería, una ancianita muy dulce, me dio una pequeña canasta con varios panecillos y otros en una bolsita- Pasa una linda noche.

—Muchas gracias, oba-san, cierre temprano.

Salí del pequeño lugar y caminé presuroso en dirección a la casa para ir por mis cosas antes de irme al trabajo.

Antes de continuar permítanme presentarme: mi nombre es Takao Kazunari, tengo veintiún años de edad. Soy bajito, de figura esbelta, de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos azul grisáceo. Tengo el carácter muy alegre, despistado, protector y también soy algo enojón. Padres no tengo: murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía cinco años quedándome solo en el mundo con mi hermano Tatsuya, el cual tiene veinticuatro años. Vivimos en una pequeña casita ubicada a las afueras de Tokio, con una familia muy peculiar.

Llegué a la misma jadeando por la repentina carrera que tuve y antes de tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió y un brazo me jaló hacia dentro. Unos ojos mieles me recibieron con reproche y con un montón de venitas.

—¡Kazunari! ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?!- me regañó Mako-chan, mi "tío" si se podría decir así. Un pelinegro de veintiocho años de edad, alto, esbelto, de piel blanca y ojos color miel. A pesar de ser tan regañón, mandón y enojón, es muy sobreprotector y cariñoso- ¡Te llamé al celular y no me contestaste!

—Lo siento Mako-chan, pero me quedé sin pila…en compensación- saqué mi carta de triunfo antes de que me diera un zape- te traje tus cuernos rellenos de chocolate, las donas con chocolate y los bollos con extra chocolate.

—Solo por eso te salvas, Kazunari, y ve a comer algo. Reo está en la cocina.

—Antes de eso, ¿Cómo está Tatsu-chan?- vi en sus ojos un tinte de preocupación y luego suspiró dejando sus panes en una mesita cercana.

—Tuvo una pequeña crisis, el médico vino a verlo y dice que le hará unos estudios más para ver cómo está su corazón. No te preocupes- me revolvió los cabellos- dijo que debe seguir tomándose sus medicinas y comer más saludable. Anda, no hagas esperar a Reo.

Mi hermano, mi muy amado y adorado hermano mayor. El accidente de mis padres no solo nos dejó huérfanos. Muy desprotegidos también: Tatsuya había nacido con un problema en el corazón lo cual lo tenía muy limitado, y en el accidente donde murieron nuestros padres, él quedó ciego. No teníamos familia, nadie nos quería ayudar. Salvo un ángel.

—Kazu, bienvenido cielo. Hice kimchi.- sonreí al ver a Reo-san sirviéndome un plato lleno de comida sin perder la dulce sonrisa de su rostro. Me quedé viéndolo embobado un rato recordando cómo fue que él nos salvó a mi hermano y a mí. Nuestro ángel, eso era para nosotros.

Al morir nuestros padres, Tatsuya y yo fuimos a parar a una casa hogar donde éramos muy maltratados. Las encargadas eran muy crueles y algunos niños muy groseros. No soportando eso me escapé llevándome a mi hermano de ahí, vagábamos por las calles pidiendo limosna y buscando múltiples maneras para sobrevivir. Hasta que una noche, Reo-san, nuestro ángel, nos encontró en un parque y nos llevó a vivir con él a su pequeña casa. Nos dio un techo, comida y cariño y amor. Él decidió ser una madre para ambos y se mataba trabajando para poder mantenernos y para las medicinas de Tatsuya. Mako-chan vivía también con nosotros y nos cuidaba mientras Reo-san trabajaba por las noches. Cuando nos volvimos un poco más independientes Mako-chan comenzó a trabajar para ayudar con los gastos de la casa. Años después, yo les seguí.

—¿Pasa algo, cielo?

—Nada, Reo-san, es solo que estoy un poco preocupado por Tat-chan.- me senté frente al plato y comencé a comer un poco-No quiero que se ponga peor.

—Tranquilo, cariño, él va a estar bien. Ha estado yendo a sus tratamientos y tomando sus medicinas con horario.-Reo-san me acarició las mejillas y despeinándome un poco el cabello- Ya verás que se pondrá bien.

—¿Se quedó con los niños?

—Sabes que sí, solo que esta vez se quedó menos tiempo.

Mi hermano iba muy seguido al hospital a recibir terapias para su enfermedad y a menudo se quedaba con los niños del hospital a leerles cuentos, en braille, y eso le servía como una distracción. Mi hermano tuvo que asistir a una escuela pública para personas invidentes, y yo asistí a un instituto público también y al final terminé una carrera en una universidad abierta: estudié para educador de nivel preescolar y mi hermano lo hizo en música. Lamentablemente no he podido conseguir un empleo así debido a que no puedo por mi otro trabajo aparte de que no me han dado trabajo debido a que no tengo "experiencia". Mi hermano se había ofrecido en la misma escuela pero debido a su enfermedad no ha podido.

—Kazu, no tardaremos en irnos. Ve a prepararte.- asentí a las palabras de Reo-san y pude ver un tinte de culpabilidad en sus irises violetas- Cariño, yo…

—No te culpes, Reo-san, yo he decidido trabajar de esta manera y las razones por las que lo hice valen la pena.

Bueno, mi trabajo real se derivó de la siguiente causa: años después de que fuésemos rescatados por Reo-san, aproximadamente cuando yo tenía diez años, constantemente preguntaba cuál era el empleo de Reo-san por el cual salía todas las noches y volvía muy entrada la madrugada. Mako-chan también le acompañaba en el trabajo y se negaba a responder a nuestras preguntas, también mi hermano comenzó a hacerlo, y no podíamos sacarles ni una sola palabra.

Una noche, cuando mi hermano se quedó dormido y también nuestra niñera, me escapé y los seguí para descubrir la verdad. Los vi entrar en un local muy colorido y con luces muy luminosas. No aguanté la tentación y entré escabulléndome por un pequeño rincón, me quedé en un espacio reducido para que no me descubrieran y poder buscarlos aunque fuese con los ojos para no ser descubierto. Minutos eternos pasaron, hasta que los vi: ambos llevaban vestimentas entre árabes y gitanas. Reo-san las llevaba en tonalidades violetas y negras con pedrería muy brillante y Mako-chan estaba vestido en tonalidades rojas y negras con igual pedrería. Minutos después se colocaron antifaz negro y rojo, respectivamente, y se perdieron después en unas cortinas elegantes. Los aplausos y chiflidos se escucharon de inmediato y aun no podía salir de mi asombro.

Lástima que no pude seguir ya que me descubrieron, y me dejaron en uno de los cuartos de vestuario de aquel lugar, porque pregunté por ellos, y cuando entró Mako-chan casi se muere del susto. Nunca en la vida sentí unas nalgadas tan dolorosas como esas. Mako-chan me regañó como nunca, por el hecho de haberme escapado de la casa para seguirlos y haberme expuesto al peligro. Y cuando entró Reo-san fue peor. No me dio nalgadas, pero se puso muy triste pensando que yo estaría avergonzado de ellos, además que la tristeza en su mirar me hizo sentir como un gusano. Lo único que hice fue abrazarlo y decirle que lo quería muchísimo, a los dos, y que no me importaba que hicieran lo que hicieran, siempre los iba a querer mucho.

Al día siguiente, porque me quedé dormido supongo, desperté ya en la casa con Reo-san a un lado mío, abrazándome como si fuese un peluche, y Mako-chan hacía lo mismo con Tat-chan. Cuando estuvieron despiertos, y después de desayunar, nos explicaron que ellos trabajaban por las noches en ese club nocturno como bailarines. El trabajo solo era de noches y la paga era muy buena, se mantenían ahí puesto que no encontraban otro trabajo y aparte el salario que les ofrecían en otros lugares era muy poco y no alcanzaba para mantenernos: los tratamientos médicos de Tat-chan eran muy, muy costosos, y no podíamos darnos el lujo de que no los recibiera: sería perjudicial para su salud. Desde ese día, me hice una meta. Trabajaría muy duro para poder ayudarlos en los gastos y para los tratamientos de mi hermano.

Al finalizar mis estudios de preparatoria, y porque lamentablemente la beca que obtuve no cubría por completo los gastos para una universidad en Tokio, decidí estudiar momentáneamente en una universidad abierta de lunes a viernes y comenzar a trabajar para aportar gastos a la casa. Reo-san y Mako-chan se negaron de inmediato, al igual que Tat-chan pero no me hicieron cambiar de idea. Y más, cuando aparecí un día en el club donde laboraban Reo-san y Mako-chan pidiendo empleo para trabajar como ellos. El par puso el grito en el cielo pero después de muchas insistencias aceptaron. El dueño, un hombre de negocios, dijo que Mako-chan me instruiría en el baile usando tubos y Reo-san lo haría con las coreografías sin estos. Duré tres meses intensos que me dejaron casi muerto, pero valieron la pena: me puse al nivel de ellos y poco a poco me gané la fama logrando ser una estrella del lugar como ellos. Sí, porque Reo-san y Mako-chan son las estrellas de ese club: Reo-san bajo el nombre de "Yasha" y Mako-chan bajo el nombre de "Black Widow". Ellos me dieron el nombre de "Hawk" y juntos formamos el trío de atractivos del lugar.

Pero esa historia se contará más tarde. Ahora quiero ver a mi hermano. Terminé de comer, lavé los trastes sucios para después caminar a la habitación y golpeé levemente dos veces la puerta hasta que escuché un suave "adelante". Al abrirla sentí algo que me tumbó y unos lengüetazos en mi rostro.

—¡Waaaaaaaa! ¡Tat-chan! ¡Dile a tu saco de babas que se me quite de encima!

—Lo siento, sabes que Bob hace eso siempre que te ve- se disculpó mi hermano desde la cama con una tenue sonrisa.

Tatsuya, a diferencia de mí, es un poco más alto y más esbelto. Muy bonito, y más por ese peculiar lunar en su ojo derecho que anudándole a su piel blanca y ojos grisáceos, le dan un aire tierno y lindo. Aunque siempre que sale a la calle se pone unas gafas oscuras porque dice que no quiere que le vean raro. Para que no estuviese solo, y tuviese más ayuda, hicimos un ahorro y le compramos un perro guía: un bonito ejemplar de labrador color miel. Aunque siempre que me ve, me llena de babas.

—¡Kazu-nii! ¡Kazu-nii!- aparte del perro tenía a otro más que siempre que me veía se me echaba encima, con la diferencia que este peculiar personaje me llenaba de besos. Un bonito niño pelinegro de ojos azul grisáceo y cinco años de edad llamado Momotarou.

—¡Momo! ¡No te le encimes a Kazu!- salió la madre del niño: Izuki Shun. Otro de los integrantes de esta familia. Pelinegro, de mi estatura, de piel blanca y ojos semi platinos, y de mi edad por si acaso.

Él llegó a nuestras vidas cuando tenía dieciséis años: lo encontramos en medio de una noche lluviosa en un parque cercano y lo trajimos a casa. Su historia es trágica y dolorosa: no tiene familia y fue criado desde bebé por una familia yakuza para que fuese el amante del líder de ellos. Este, un maldito viejo rabo verde, abusaba de él y lo obligó a casarse con él cuando Shun tenía catorce años. Pudo huir de él a los dieciséis pero lo hizo llevándose un bebé en las entrañas. Nosotros vivimos su embarazo y le cuidamos cuando tuvo a su bebito, quedándose en nuestra familia como un miembro más: nos ayudaba a cuidar de mi hermano y a darle sus medicinas en lo que nosotros salíamos a trabajar. Cuando el bebé estuvo más grandecito, hablo de cuando cumplió tres años, comenzó a trabajar con nosotros para ayudarnos y también obteniendo fama por su gracia y belleza. Nuestro trío de estrellas pasó a ser un cuarteto con la llegada de Shun, ahora con el nombre de "Eagle".

—No te preocupes, Shun-chan, que él también es mi bebito.- agarré al niño y le hice múltiples sesiones de cosquillas. Después lo dejé en los brazos de su madre y me acerqué a mi hermano para abrazarlo recostarme junto a él.-Tat-chan, ¿Cómo te sientes? Me enteré de que te pusiste mal de nuevo.

—Ya me siento mejor, Kazu, no te preocupes.- me buscó con sus manos hasta que dio con las mías- Solo tuve una pequeña recaída, el doctor me dijo que no debía excederme en mis actividades y que pasara al hospital para una nueva revisión.

—¿Para cuando tienes la próxima revisión? Quisiera acompañarte.- le acaricié el cabello-Así me quedaría más tranquilo.

—Para dentro de dos días, el doctor quedó de llamarnos para confirmarnos la hora.

—Te noto muy cansado, ya deberías estar durmiendo.- miré el reloj en la pared la hora que era y a ese tiempo mi hermano ya debería estar dormido. Sus mejillas se pusieron algo rojas y parpadeó un poco tallándose sus opacos ojos.

—Quería esperarte, Kazu- bostezó ligeramente y le acomodé las almohadas-no quería dormirme sin que hubieras llegado.

—Ya estoy aquí y debes irte a dormir. Necesitas recuperar energías y descansar mucho.- me acerqué para darle un beso en su frente- Debo irme al trabajo, por favor duerme tranquilo y no me vayas a esperar despierto.

—Kazu, es que no me gusta que vayas…- su cara se puso triste-Si tan solo no estuviese enfermo…

—No es culpa tuya, Tat-chan, ya verás que con los tratamientos pronto vas a curarte. Es mi deber de hermano, y ya cuando estés curado me regresaras el favor.-escuché la puerta abrirse y me giré para ver al último miembro de la familia llegar- Kou-chan, cuida de él por favor. Un castaño de piel blanca y ojos color miel llamado Furihata Kouki y tiene veinte años de edad, además de vivir ya tres años con nosotros. Por las mañanas trabaja en el hospital como enfermero y por las tardes y noches cuida a mi hermano.

—De acuerdo, Kazu-kun, me encargaré de que duerma y no se desvele. He traído las demás medicinas- mostró las bolsas-y Masaaki-sensei me dijo que debemos llevar a Tatsuya-san el miércoles en la mañana a las nueve en punto para que le hiciese sus revisiones.

—Iré sin falta, debo irme ahora. Descansa Tat-chan, duerme tranquilo.- le besé la frente nuevamente y le acomodé las cobijas- Momo, ayuda a Kou-chan para cuidar de Tat-chan.

—¡Sí, Kazu-nii!- el pequeño me hizo un saludo militar y luego se abrazó a su mamá-Adiós, mami, cuídate mucho. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, mi vida.- Shun-chan le alzó en brazos y le llenó de besos- Pórtate bien y obedece a Kouki.

—¡Sí! ¡Yo le ayudo a Kou-nii a cuidar a Tatsu-nii!- el pequeño se bajó de los brazos de su madre y rápidamente se metió a la cama de mi hermano para acurrucarse junto a él.- Hoy duermo con Tatsu-nii.

—De acuerdo, vamos a dormir.- Tat-chan lo abrazó cerrando sus ojos y comenzando a dormitar. Diez minutos después estaba profundamente dormido junto con el pequeño pelinegro.

—Pobre, merece descansar después de la crisis que tuvo.- miré a Kou-chan alarmado y me sonrió de vuelta- No te alarmes, si bien nos asustó cuando se desmayó en la cocina, ya se encuentra mejor.

—Por favor, Kou-chan, si pasa algo avísanos. No importa la hora, por favor hazlo.

—Lo haré, váyanse tranquilos.

—Está bien, cuida de ellos por favor.- Shun-chan se acercó a su niño y le besó la cabecita. Los dos salimos de la habitación y vimos a los dos pelinegros restantes ya con nuestras cosas listas para irnos. Salimos de la casa y caminamos por las oscuras calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a unos oscuros callejones ubicados en pleno centro de la misma. Nos paramos frente a una puerta con una ventana corrediza y esta se abrió luego de darle unos leves golpecitos. Unos ojos marrones nos recibieron y una voz ronca habló.

—¿Cuál es la contraseña?

—Mira, idiota, si no nos dejas pasar te patearé el culo tan fuerte que las nalgadas que te dio tu madre te sabrán a gloria.- fueron las palabras de Mako-chan y pronto la puerta se abrió dándonos el paso.

—Makoto-san, no sea cruel conmigo.- chilló el guardia de seguridad- ¡No debe maltratar a su admirador número uno!

—Pues entonces no hagas suposiciones tan estúpidas, imbécil.-caminó de manera petulante hacia su camerino perdiéndose en el pasillo- Y no me llames por mi nombre, tonto, soy "Black Widow".

—Yasha-sama, los clientes aguardan por ustedes: están tan ansiosos como siempre.- murmuró Kimura-san, el que nos había abierto-Y como no hacerlo, cuando las cuatro estrellas principales dan un show asombroso *o*.

—Será mejor que vayas a tu asiento y esperes por nosotros.-Reo-san le guiñó un ojo mientras se encaminaba a su camerino y antes de cerrar la puerta le sonrió- Me aseguraré de lanzar uno de mis lazos de seda hacia ti.

—U-un lazo-o d-de Y-Yasha-sama… o

—Lo dejó en el limbo, vayamos a prepararnos.-Shun-chan y yo nos encaminamos dejando al guardia fantasear para ingresar a nuestros camerinos y cambiarnos a nuestros atuendos para esa noche. Me sentía un poco incómodo con ellos pero no había de otra: el motivo valía la pena.

—¿Crees que salgamos pronto esta noche?- Shun-chan terminó de acomodarse unos cuantos listones de seda de su atuendo mientras yo me acomodaba un pequeño cinturón con monedas doradas.- La verdad me quedé un poco preocupado por Tatsu, Momo se asustó demasiado porque estaba con él cuando se desmayó- al ver mi cara alarmada se apresuró a contestar-Pero afortunadamente no pasó a mayores.

—La salud de Tat-chan ha estado decayendo mucho, temo que él…- contuve un sollozo pensando en lo peor y de la nada sentí un zape en mi cabeza.

—Eres tonto, mocoso, no creas que tu hermano es tan débil.- vi a Mako-chan ya arreglado y el cual sacudía la mano con la cual me golpeó- Tatsuya no es tan debilucho como tú crees, y si se atreve a rendirse…créeme que mis nalgadas son muy efectivas para levantar el ánimo.

—E-está bien, Mako-chan…

—Tranquilos, Tatsuya se pondrá bien. Pero si no le ayudamos con una buena actitud no esperemos que no se deprima.- Reo-san apareció detrás de nosotros ya arreglado y maquillado. Nosotros nos quedamos atontados por su singular belleza, a pesar de los años él seguía tan hermoso como cuando nos conoció- Así que hay que animarnos, ¿Sí?

—Está bien, Reo-san.

—Y-Yasha-sama, ya es hora- entró una de las chicas a nuestro camerino y, después de ponernos antifaces, luego nos encaminamos hacia el escenario el cual tenía el telón puesto. Escuchamos muchos murmullos y chiflidos por parte de los clientes mostrándose ansiosos porque saliéramos. Vimos nuestra porción de escenario ya lista y nos fuimos a acomodar: Mako-chan fue a acomodarse en un entramado blanco simulando ser una telaraña; Shun-chan y yo nos acomodamos en una parte semi rocosa y finalmente Reo-san se acomodó en un entramado de hojas y enredaderas de flores. La música fina y suave comenzó a sonar en el lugar y las luces fueron a dar al anfitrión de la noche.

—Buenas noches damas y caballeros que nos acompañan esta noche en el Paradise Club. Es un grato placer contar con su presencia en esta velada y más por aguardar el momento que todos ustedes estaban esperando.- el anfitrión de esa noche se lució como siempre y más por los aplausos que nos estaban brindando.- No se impacienten, queridos comensales, las estrellas de esta noche ya están aquí.

Los aplausos subieron al igual que las aclamaciones y lentamente el telón fue levantándose al igual que las luces comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros.

—Esta noche, nuestras estrellas nos deleitarán con sus canticos y danzas en esta perfecta velada: nuestros jóvenes astros que han causado muchas emociones y hecho suspirar a muchos desde sus debutes ¡Aplaudan a los encantadores Hawk y a Eagle!- los silbidos y aplausos no se hicieron esperar-, también nos acompaña esta noche con su elegante y seductora hermosura que hace a muchos de ustedes pelearse por su atención ¡Denle un fuerte aplauso al sensual Black Widow!- Mako-chan también se llevó muchos aplausos y chiflidos, y varios "¡Cásate conmigo, bombón!" que luego lo tendríamos renegando en la casa- y para cerrar con broche de oro, una leyenda en este lugar que hace que los hombres caigan presos de sus encantos y su fina belleza, muchos matarían por tenerlo entre sus brazos y tan solo besar sus dulces labios. ¡Reciban al legendario Yasha!- las palmas de los hombres resonaron y hubo muchísimas ovaciones por Reo-san el cual se movía delicadamente desde su lugar con una manzana paseándola por sus labios.- No me queda nada más que decir que disfruten la velada por las actuaciones de estas encantadoras bellezas. ¡Que comience el show!

Sí, damas y caballeros, que comience el show…

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Qué les pareció? Acepto jitomatazos, cebollazos ¿Ovaciones? No olviden comentar el primer cap de esta historia que les prometo les va a gustar hasta el punto de casi matarme por vía Facebook.<em>**

**_Pdata: denle like a la página de Facebook onegai ^o^_**

**_ pages/Momoka-Black/282705478605993_**

**_Nos leeremos pronto en otra actualización sorpresa :D_**

**_Les saluda Momoka Black_**


End file.
